Birthday Hunting
by MintyAngel
Summary: It's Haruka's birthday, and Rin and Makoto are looking for a present for him. They decide to throw him a... POOL PARTY! Slight MakoHaruRin one-shot!


**I hope you enjoy this slight MakoHaruRin one-shot with Tsundere!Rin and Deredere!Makoto~ I do not own Free- Iwatobi Swim Club or any of the characters~**

* * *

"What would he like...?" Rin muttered under his breath, looking through racks of swim gear. He flipped through shelves of goggles, trying to decide what Haruka would like.

"_Oof!_" Rin exclaimed. He fell into the shelf.

"Pardon m- Rin?" An overly familiar voice said questioningly. "It's been ages since I'd last seen you!"

"M-Makoto?!" Rin asked surprised that his he would meet his childhood friend here.

_'Wait... If Makoto is here, does that mean Haru is too?' _Rin thought. A light blush crept onto his cheeks. _'Wh-What am I thinking?! Haru's my friend... He's just my friend!' _

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Makoto asked, a large smile on his face.

"I'm shopping." The shark stated bashfully, looking to one side. _'I-If Makoto finds out that I'm shopping for Haru... He'll think I'm crazy!'_

"Ah, you must be shopping for Haru's birthday!" He deducted.

"N-n-no I'm not!" Rin's face turned a darker shade of red as he stuttered.

"Rin, you're the same as before, you still stutter when you lie!~" Makoto teased the red haired male. "Don't worry, I'm shopping for Haru as well." He said. Rin let out a sigh of relief when he heard he wasn't the only one who wanted to give Haruka a good birthday gift.

"Well, I was thinking of getting him another pair of swim trunks, but I don't know his size. Besides, he has way too many of those..." The red haired male said, trailing off. Makoto chuckled a little bit.

"You're right. His goggles are a bit scratched and he's been complaining that they've started to fog more quickly, so I picked out some fog-proof goggles for him. I was just about to check out here when, well, I bumped into you!" He said.

"M-Makoto?" Rin asked.

"What is it, Rin?" Makoto replied in his kind voice.

"D-do you want to come over later and discuss what we should do for Haru...?" He asked shyly. "Y-you don't have to but-"

"Of course! Well, I'll meet you at the entrance whenever you're done." Makoto said, cutting Rin off. While walking to the checkout counter, he said to Rin, "By the way, Haru's a small."

"T-thanks..." Rin said. He wasn't sure if the olive haired male heard, but he was happy that he'd finally found out his size.

_'Huh, a small. Who knew that he was a smaller size than me?' _Rin thought, picking out a pair with a purple stripe running down the side. He walked over to the checkout counter and bought the pair.

"Have a nice day, sir!" The cashier happily said, waving him off.

"Thanks." Rin said in response. He walked over to the entrance and saw Makoto waving.

"That was fast!" Makoto said.

"W-well, I had decided on buying him a pair of trunks, but I didn't know his size, so..." Rin said.

"Ah, I see! Now, should we head over to your place?" The olive haired male asked.

"Sure." The shark replied. He started to walk in the direction of his house.

* * *

"Tadaima..." Rin said, unlocking the door. **(A/N: In case you don't know, tadaima means I'm home. The next line, Okaeri, means Welcome back.)**

"Okaeri, onii-chan!" Gou said happily. "E-eh?! M-Makoto-senpai, why are you here?"**  
**

"Oh, Gou-chan! Rin invited me over!" Makoto said, waving gently.

"O-onii-cha-" Gou started.

"Oi, Makoto, come to my room." Rin said, walking into a hallway.

"Okay~" Makoto said, following him. Rin led him into his red bedroom. It was shark themed, with a shark poster and a shark shaped bed. Makoto stifled a giggle. "R-Rin... What's with all those shark plushies?!" Makoto asked, laughing.

"S-shut up! They're from when I was little..." He replied. His face was flushed red with embarrassment. Makoto kept laughing.

"A-ah, sorry. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, I was thinking that we should do something for Haru's birthday." Rin said. "Like, a pool party?" He suggested after.

"Yeah, Haru-chan would love a pool party~" Makoto said. "Hmm... Should we invite Nagisa and Rei?"

"Nagisa and... Who?" Rin said, pondering. He'd forgotten who Rei was. After another few minutes of thought, he finally remembered. "Oh! That butterfly swimmer with the glasses! I don't know, I guess so, he is part of Iwatobi swim club."

"Alright! Haru-chan doesn't like crowded pools, so this many people should be enough. Now, snacks?" Makoto said.

"Mackerel? I think that's the only way Haru would actually come." Rin scoffed.

"Yeah! And the cake... How about an upside down pineapple cake? Haru-chan really likes pineapple and mackerel together, so I think it should be okay." Makoto replied.

"Okay. Where should we hold it? Iwatobi? Samezuka?" Rin asked.

"I think Iwatobi would be better... Haru-chan's more familiar with it." Makoto said.

"Sure. What should the decorations be then? Mackerel?" Rin thought about what he'd just said, and laughed. A mackerel themed party seemed very... Haru. Makoto seemed to think this was funny as well.

"Haha, okay!" Makoto said.

"Then everything's set. Let's draw some mackerel." Rin said, taking out some cardstock, markers, and scissors. They worked the afternoon away.

~^V^~^V^~^V^~

(It's now Haruka's birthday. They have set up at Iwatobi, and Nagisa is bringing Haruka to the school.)

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, hurry up!" Nagisa said. "This way!"

"Um... Nagisa... I can't exactly see where I'm going." Haru commented. He had his blindfold on securely.

"Oh! Gomen, Haru-chan!" Nagisa said. He took Haru's hand and ran while pulling Haru along. "Tada! We're here!" Nagisa said. Haru took off his blindfold and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted from the pool. It took less than five seconds for Haru to strip and jump into the water.

They played until their toes got wrinkly and their fingers looked like raisins.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan! Let's eat!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I'm hungry!" But alas, Haruka was too busy enjoying the feeling of water.

"Nagisa, I got this." Makoto said. He went up to Haruka, tapped him, and whispered 'Mackerel'. Haruka immediately stood up.

"T-There's mackerel here?" Haruka asked. Everyone burst into laughter. Haruka's decisions really were just based around mackerel.

"Yeah." Rin replied. "Come out of the pool and we'll give you some." Haruka quickly left the pool, shaking his hair.

"Rei-chan, bring it in!" Nagisa yelled.

"Yes, I cooked it to perfection. There's tender fillets for all, with crispy golden-brown skin and a perfect ratio of salt to plain taste. I studied how to cook fish for a week." Rei said pleased with himself. He pushed up his glasses, setting the plate on the table. The dolphin ran to the mackerel.

"Haru-chan, wait. We have to serve it." Makoto said.

"Makoto, let him do what he wants. It's his birthday, after all." Rin said. Makoto thought about what he'd just said.

"O-okay." He said, smiling at Haruka. "Go ahead."

"Hey, I want some too!" Nagisa exclaimed. He ran up to the table, followed by Makoto, Rin, and lastly, Rei. They all enjoyed a plate of mackerel. Then, Makoto brought in the cake.

"My little siblings baked it with me." He commented. "I hope you enjoy!" Makoto cut everyone a slice of cake. Haru got the biggest piece, as he was the birthday boy.

"Mm... This cake is good. I never knew you could bake." Haruka said in his quiet voice. Everyone agreed to Haruka's statement.

"Hehe, all we did was follow the recipe!" Makoto replied happily. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Oi Haru, why don't we open presents now?" Rin suggested.

"Okay." Haruka nodded. "Let's start with you because you suggested the idea." Rin looked like he wanted to go last.

"C-can't Nagisa or Makoto go first?!" Rin asked nervously.

"You were so eager as to ask to start this activity... So I think you should start, Rin-chan-san." Rei commented.

"Urgh... Fine." Rin replied. He took his present from the table and passed it to Haruka. "I-I hope you like it." Rin stuttered nervously. Haruka took it into his hands and delicately opened the wrapping. His eyes widened as he saw a pair of trunks.

"R-Rin..." Haru said, looking at him.

"I-It's not like I picked them specially for you!" Rin said. He looked away, blushing.

"Thank you." The raven haired male said.

"Ooh, ooh! Me next!" Nagisa exclaimed, raising his hand happily. He went over to the table to grab his gift, then passed it along to Haruka. Haruka took out the stuffed dolphin. "I thought that Haru-chan was sorta like a dolphin~" Nagisa said.

"Thank you, Nagisa." Haruka said, smiling a little bit.

"I'll go next." Rei declared. He took a wrapped present off of the counter, and gave it to Haruka. "I hope you like it." He said. Haruka ripped open the packaging, only to find a new swim cap... A swim cap with tiny dolphins on it.

"Uh..." Haru said. He didn't know how to feel about this.

"Isn't it so... How should I describe this... Beautiful?~" Rei asked.

"Sure..." Haruka said, trailing off. He laughed a little. "Makoto, you're the only one left." The dolphin said, his blue eyes looking at the olive haired male's.

"Yeah~" Makoto grabbed his present from the table, and passed it to Haruka. Haru opened it. "Well, do you like it?" Makoto asked, smiling.

"Makoto, thank you... My pair was getting too foggy and it was starting to get scratched." Haruka said. He was content that his best friends were so caring as to give him a pool party for his birthday, with all his favourite things.

"Well, you were complaining about it so much that I couldn't help but do so!" Makoto said mischievously.

"You...!" Haruka exclaimed playfully. He started to chase Makoto around. Until, he fell in the pool with Makoto, splashing all over the others. They all just laughed.

"So... Who's going to clean all this up?"

_-End-_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, was Haruka OOC at the end or what? .-. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review~ XD**


End file.
